Asaka Narumi
Asaka Narumi is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. She's a member of Team Asteroid. Her alias is "Assassin" on her team because of her strategy using Pale Moon units while switching cards in and out of the soul. It is shown that she has a major crush on Ren. Biography Anime Biography Asaka won her place by fighting her way up the ranks of Foo Fighter. Fiercely loyal to Ren, she treats her fights as a stage, operating with both strength and grace to fashion the ultimate show for him. One year ago Asaka was scouted for membership in the Foo Fighters. Through relentless training, she became one of the top members of Foo Fighter, promoted into rank 3 of AL4. Resolving to grow strong enough to draw Ren's eyes to her, she turns around AL4's initial bout against Q4 by breaking Misaki's Tsukuyomi strategy."Character: Narumi Asaka." Game Set: Vanguard United States. Blogger, 1 Oct. 2011. Web. 16 Mar. 2012. . Season 2 At the Seoul Stage, after the defeat of Team Movie Stars, Asaka appears once more as a member of a new team, Team New AL4 along with Ren, Kai and herself. At the Seoul Stage, she once again faces Misaki Tokura. As Misaki still uses the same strategy to fight her she easily sees through it and uses her new card Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier to defeat her and states that the Misaki she knew back in the National Tournament would not be beaten this easily. At the Final of the Seoul Stage, she faces Yuri Usui and wins the match while Ren loses to Kenji Mitsusada. While she is concerned for him Ren dismisses the lost as he says he might try out Pale Moon next as Dark Irregulars doesn't suit him. Team NAL4 went to the summer resort island which they are invited by the Tatsunagi Financial Group. He decides to do a Test of Courage where half of them becomes scarers and the others being scared. Asaka and Ren are shown looking for people to play beach volleyball and managed to get Misaki into playing the game by Asaka insulting her. NAL4 stays behind in the resort island while the rest and Q4 goes back to Japan in preparation for the next stage. Asaka and the rest of the winning teams gather in Japan, the last stage of the VF Circuit. NAL4 wanders around the amusement park where the final stage is held. After the winning ceremony, all the teams gather in a room that has a portal that creates a space connected between Cray and Earth to fight a mysterious empty power, Void. NAL4 gets seperated with the other teams by Leon Soryu not long after their arrival in the space. Ren uses his PSY Qualia to sense Leon's in order to find him. After finding Leon, Ren lets Kai challenge Leon to a battle (as he said to himself that he could not stop Kai when he's this furious). Asaka and Ren were challenged by Sharlene and Jillian to a tag fight. Ren declined it initially due to him being tired from the "sniffing" to track Leon's PSY Qualia but accepted it as he wonders how it is like to be up against an Aqua Force deck. However, it was soon interrupted by the crumbling of the fight table as Kai lost his fight against Leon. Asaka and her teammates were sent back to Earth as Kai lost and defeated cardfighters cannot exist in the space. Season 3 Asaka appears in Season 3 as Fukuhara High School's Cardfight Club's Vice-captain. (though she volunteers to do all the work for Ren though Tetsu tells her not to baby him). She begins to show jealousy due to Suiko Tatsunagi now serving Ren which she does (and does not want anyone else serving him). She is first seen facing Leon of Team Dreadnought and loses to his new Aqua Force Deck, however Leon hints that the deck she used was not meant for serious fights. She later faces Kourin Tatsunagi at the finals of the VF High School Kanto Block 3. Determined to win the round for Ren she uses a combination of Miracle Pop, Eva's Break ride and Nightmare Doll, Chelsea's Persona Blast to defeat Kourin. Later during the reverse incident in Fukuhara High, she became one of the Reverse fighters to challenge Ren stating that she will make him into her own personal puppet and wanting to be called queen. In that cardfight, she made a passionate argument that dispite everything she has done to improve and get Ren to notice her, he still does not look at her the same way he does for Kai and Aichi, individual both acknowledge as powerful and strong. But contrary to what she believes, Ren really does acknowledge her strength, especially her attitude about losing, stating that she is just as important to him as Tetsu and Kai asking her to stay by his side. Though after the fight she does not remember saying or hearing any of this and Ren and Suiko (who was observing their cardfight) started teasing her about it. Manga Biography She first appeared hidden by the shadows and later revealed herself when she heard about a stronger fighter. Dragging Kawanami Minami around like a dog since he lost and caused Foo Fighter to have a stain on their record. She came to Card Capital in search for Kai Toshiki who have defeated Kawanami, wanting to challenge him to see how good he was. Taishi Miwa was not too pleased to have Foo Fighter members going after Kai just because he defeated a member decided that he will fight her in his stand. Although it was looking good for Miwa, Asaka proved to be too strong for him and he lost. Misaki, who was not too pleased at what Foo Fighters were doing and seeing people get hurt, decided that she had enough of this and challenged Asaka next. Ren would, later on, come over to Card Capital in search for Kai. He was watching over their match and saw that Asaka would lose in the end. Deck First Season Asaka uses a Pale Moon Deck. Second Season Third Season Deck ]] The Reversed Asaka changed her Pale Moon Deck based on Silver Thorns. Manga Deck Gallery Img_chara31.jpg|Asaka's casual appearance in the Seasons 1 and 2 Asaka-flashback.jpg|A young Asaka Asaka's Identification.jpg|Asaka's identification card as Foo Fighter Vlcsnap-2012-03-03-11h26m14s185.png|Asaka searching about Toshiki Kai Asaka with Barking Manticore.jpg|Asaka with Barking Manticore Vlcsnap-2012-03-03-11h23m02s57.png|Asaka with Midnight Bunny Narumi Asaka - Mistress Hurricane.jpg|Asaka with Mistress Hurricane Asaka with Dancing Princess of the Night Sky.jpg|Asaka with Dancing Princess of the Night Sky Buru muru.png|Asaka vs Misaki in volleyball asaka in silver.jpg|Asaka as Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier Gairobao.png|Asaka with Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah Narumi Asaka irritated.jpg|Asaka irritated Narumi Asaka - Ava.jpg|Asaka with Miracle Pop, Eva Asaka punch.jpg|Asaka punched Tetsu in the manga Reversed Asaka.jpg|Reversed Asaka Reversed Asaka - Lillian.jpg|Reversed Asaka with Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian Reversed Asaka - Queen Luquier.jpg|Reversed Asaka with Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" tmp_Asaka Narumi bowing1365935766.jpg|Asaka bowing after a performance Ren and Asaka (Movie-NM-NC).png|Ren with Asaka in Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah Chants *I release him from the binding chains so he can show you his cursed skill. I ride Barking Manticore! *I release him from the chains of that bind, this beast is tamed no longer! Ride! Barking Manticore! *Listen to the crack of the whip of the queen who can stir up a storm! Come, Mistress Hurricane! *A cracking whip hails the bringer of the storms! Ride! Mistress Hurricane! *When her thorny whip cracks, even dragons kneel down... I ride Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier! *When your whip of thorns cracks, even dragons fall to their knees! I ride Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier! *Reaching wide out for cracking of her whip bring the actions to her! Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier! Ride! *Be enthralled by the score that's playing! I ride Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah! * She floats on the stage, an immortal dance... unstoppable! Ride, Miracle Pop, Eva! *No matter how hard you struggle, it's a dream from which you can't wake up. It's a dance of death that continues for eternity. Cry tears of blood and perish in obscurity! Break ride! Nightmare Doll, Chelsea! *When your whip of thorns cracks, all dragons cower and throw themselves on the ground! Crossride! Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Reverse"! Battles References External Links Character: Narumi Asaka Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Pale Moon Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Reverse Fighters Category:Season 4 Characters